narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Majin Uub
Majin Uub or Uub as Naruto calls him is a major supporting character of the Naruto Series. He taught Naruto for much of the orphans childhood and had saved him on several occasions. Background As a child he ate a mysterious fruit called the kilo kilo no mi and gained the ability to alter his weight. When he first encountered the Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi he could not control the power but became adept at using it within three years at the academy. When he graduated, Naruto was being beaten by the villagers and he simply sat on one of them using the Cresendo stone technique to scare them away. He taught naruto the basis of taijutsu and several sensing techniques. At one point even taking him to the island turtle to meet with Killer Bee. Once Naruto mastered the negative emotions sensing Uub taught him the wall climbing and water walking techniques, as well as his most feared technique, the thousand years of death. When Naruto learnt to walk on water, to spare naruto the pain he fakingly disowned him, much to the young boy's disgust. The truth behind this was that he had contracted an illness and left in search of tsunade. When Naruto heard he went on a journey and brought back the herbs needed by tsunade. Uub begged for forgiveness and was forgiven, he continued to train Naruto to become stronger and eventually Naruto passed second to the top, next to Sasuke. Personality Uub enjoys eating home delivered pizza, which serves as a tongue-in-cheek joke because Uub lives so far out into the ocean. He also enjoys reading, watching TV, internet (adult sites too of course), video games, and afternoon naps. He is a very lecherous pervert, and is constantly watching Aerobics Women ontelevision or looking at Dirty Magazines in his spare time. He even accepts a bribe from Kurotsuchi, to show him her panties in exchange for a Scroll early in the series (and got a very big surprise, as Kurotsuchi unknowingly was not wearing any panties when she exposed herself). Master Uub often makes humorous sexual advances on any beautiful woman he can get close enough to; usually Kurotsuchi or Ino. He firmly believes that he is the ultimate stud and very cool, even though his fashion sense and mannerisms seem to be at least a few generations out of style. Although he is dedicated to training his students in the way of the Shinobi, he will nonetheless tell off his students when they are practicing Chakra control because the water is ruining his magazines. Appearance Uub had an adolescent appearance with a short, slim build. He has shoulder-length black hair and thin, blue eyes. Underneath his hair, he has two gold hoop earrings. He wears an orange bandanna around his neck. He wears a short sleeve black shirt, and, underneath, he dons a long-sleeve white shirt. He wears a belt to hold up his blue jeans which have a tear just above the knee of the left leg. Uub wears green socks and blue and white sneakers. He typically has an umbrella on his back. Abilities He displays very little combat power outside his main fighting style and he usually uses others do his work for him. Though despite this with his ability to manipulate weight he can use momentum to his advantage. Though his primary ability is to change his weight it doesn't affect his mobility meaning he can deliver powerful punches equivalent to dropping ten tons onto a human being. His drop attacks like the ten thousand kilogram press, even if they miss, cause massive damage by taking into account gravitational acceleration and his rapid increase in weight he can create craters the size of konoha or destroy meteors as he did with Madara's.